


The heartsmith

by grumpy_trash



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love, basedoffofapost, everythingmyheartcanttake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_trash/pseuds/grumpy_trash
Summary: No-one remembers her, not even the ones she's helped. But I remember, I'll always remember.





	The heartsmith

(A/N, AGAIN, as in the foreword, I do not take credit for the plot, I just added more to it. UPDATE, thank you TheNightstriker for telling me the name of the author! Their name is Miyuli! Please go check them out, and all credit goes to them. 

 

 

 

 

If you want to peer into someone's life then this is the story for you. So, please; sit back, relax and refrain from any emotional states for this is the story of the heartsmith.

 

//

 

A little girl stood in the middle of town square, clad in a red cloak, basket full of beautiful hearts. Old, new, used, all of them found a way into this girl's basket for she was the seller but never could receive.

 

"Hearts for sale!" She would call, "Wonderful, beautiful hearts for sale!"

 

The drab grey that was draped over the common folk blended together with the rain, everyone turned away from the little girl. No-one caring or needing a new heart.

 

One day, however, the girl spotted a female in the crowd. Looking posh in a easily rich clothes, the lady had a distressed expression on her pretty face as she was about to turn on her heel and out of the market when the little girl called out, "Madam!

 

"Would you like a heart?"

 

Surprise was etched over distress, and the lady whipped around, walking quickly before the girl.

 

"Do you happen to repair broken hearts? She asked breathlessly, eyes wide.

 

The seller looked up, "Oh no, I only sell

them, madam."

 

"Ah.. I see.."

 

"But," The young girl broke into a smile, "if you go down the street a ways, you'll find the heartsmith! That's her job." And pointed down the cobblestone road.

 

Hope had already begun to surge through hopeful eyes, and the lady thanked the younger one gratefully before setting off not noticing the pitiful look that was set on her back.

 

"You're welcome, madam." Rung in the lady's ears, the click of her heels went down the path and just like the little girl had instructed, there was a large door with the golden letters; *HeartSmith* above.

 

The door creaked, opening to the smell of warm vanilla and the sight of a figure in the corner, crouched over something that glowed a soft red.

 

"Um...Hello?" The lady's fingers were twisted between the fabric of her dress, nervously peering further into the shadows.

 

"Ehh? A customer?"

 

The said figure, stood up, revealing a grinning girl in loose-fitting trousers that hung upon slim hips, and a dirty white shirt rolled up over muscular arms to the sleeves, with an overcoat pulled over.

 

"Hello madam, what can I do for you?"

The girl had pushed up some red goggles off her eyes and set them down on the table.

 

"A little girl said you fix hearts? I'm Mina." Mina, inquired softly, looking at the brashly attractive girl.

 

Who, grinned even wider and nodded vigorously, "That's Chaeyoung, and yes, that is what I do. Anyway, I'm Sana or the heartsmith, pleased to meet you."

 

"Pleased to meet you too."

 

 

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked cheerfully.

 

Mina carefully pulled out a wrapped item from her coat's pocket, unfolding it with the utmost care; her heart lay on the cloth, cracked and small, it held a large fissure down the middle, only a tiny bit left to hold it together.

 

"Oh boy," Sana leaned down, "this one looks quite damaged..."

 

"So you can't fix it?" She whispered, looking down at the glowing red.

 

"No, I didn't say that! It'll just take a while to mend."

 

The other girl quickly corrected her, cheeks flushing a light pink.

 

Mina sighed, fingers once again beginning to twist in her dress. "I'm afraid that might not work out.." She mumbled.

 

"Hmm?" A sly grin appeared on Sana's face, and she scooted up to gently nudge the other girl's arm with a nod, "You getting married or something?"

 

At Sana's snicker, Mina only smiled sadly, "Yes,"

 

"Oh, congratulations!"

 

"However...the date grows nearer, but I cannot find it in this heart to love."

 

A clear intake of her breath and Sana whistled. "Ahh, I can see how that would be a problem..."

 

"Well.. my best advice would be to leave it here, I don't usually make promises, but I'll try my best!" Sana clenched her fist with a cheerful nod, leaning back onto her bench.

 

With a rushed movement, the girl pushed the heart into the smith's hands, "Take good care of it."

 

"I-I don't know when it'll be ready though, so please just come by whenever it's easiest."

 

Sana cleared her throat, and Mina just chuckled, "Thanks HeartSmith." Before leaving a feather-light kiss to the still outstretched hands and quickly leaving.

 

Sana was left in the room, grinning as she turned around.

 

 

//

 

The little girl stood in the square, still offering hearts when she spotted the lady from before, she raised her hand in greeting to which the lady smiled and waved back before disappearing.

 

//

 

A knock on the door made the heartsmith start, she wasn't expecting anyone that day, and she certainly didn't think it would've been the pretty lady who had left her heart in her care a few days ago and it warmed Sana's face thinking about the girl because the days that the madam hadn't shown up, a bouquet or a little packet of cookies arrived instead.

 

"Um.. I'm sorry for bothering you today as well..." Mina spoke up sheepishly, holding up a white box.

 

 

"Hmm? Oh- It's you, madam!," Sana turned from her work with a wide grin.

 

 

"I brought cake."

 

.

 

 

"It's delicious!"

 

Sana sat back in her seat, eyes scrunched up at the marvellous flavour that spread through her mouth; she had quickly invited the lady in, offering her a seat and a cup of tea. Once they had been settled, the heartsmith had tasted the cake.

 

While the Smith ate the cake, Mina looked happy as her hands clutched at a warm cup of tea, "I'm glad, I made it myself."

 

Her cheeks warmed at the awestruck look that Sana shot her.

 

"I've never had a customer bring me a cake," Sana chirped happily, adding, "Let alone a homemade one."

 

 

"Well... It's the least I can do for someone who's fixing my heart."

 

 

"About that..um.."

 

"Is there a problem?" Mina's worried eyes pierced the smith's own.

 

"Well.." She didn't know where to begin, "there are several parts that the 'love function' requires that are missing..."

 

"Oh...so I'll never be able to love my fiancee?" Mina had sat down on a stool, dejectedly glancing down, "she deserves more than me.."

 

At the time, Sana remembered one thing and her lips pursed at the thought.

 

"I will fix it, ma'am, don't worry." She pressed a hand to her chest. "There's still something that hasn't been done."

 

Suddenly, Mina wasn't sitting anymore, she was extremely close to Sana's face and grasping her hands between her own, "Thank you ever so much, Heartsmith!"

 

A sadder smile graced her lips, and she turned away, "Don't even mention it, miss. I'm always happy to help kind people such as yourself."

 

The minutes had ticked by, and the lady started when she noticed the time.

 

"I'll be back tomorrow then!"

 

 

"I'll see you then."

 

The door clicked, Sana breathed out quietly and looked down to where her hand rested right above her own heart.

"I hope it'll be enough..."

 

//

 

"You did it, Heartsmith!"

 

Mina's eyes were large as they looked at the wonderfully large and brightly shining heart that was carefully transported to from the rough, brown gloves to soft, delicate hands.

 

"Of course! I promised that I'd fix it for you." Sana preened, hands on her hips as she watched Mina fit the heart back into the chamber.

 

 

The lady looked back up, eyes shining, "I can already feel it working! The love is pouring out!"

 

 

"Really? That's wonderful!"

 

 

"Yes, I'm sure my fiancee will be overjoyed."

 

The mention of that made Sana's brows crease, "Yes.. I'm sure she will..."

 

But Mina didn't notice that, nor did she notice the subtle wince that the other girl gave off when she leaned in close, scooping up Sana's hands, "I hope to see you at my wedding?"

 

"Of course."

 

//

 

A figure sat on two broken crates, around them scattered items and cloth as they clutched their chest in the heartsmith's workshop.

 

The door opened, and the little girl from the square, peered in.

 

"Poor Heartsmith.."

 

Sana looked up, tears in the very corner of her duller brown eyes that sparkled no more.

 

"Why do you keep giving pieces of your heart to others?"

 

She snorted softly, "Look who's talking, miss. Why do you keep selling hearts when you haven't got one yourself?"

 

The young girl pouted, turning her head away.

 

"Because none of these hearts ever seem to fit me.."

 

"Oh..I see.." Sana wiped off her tears, ignoring the sting of leather against her cheek, "well, then perhaps what's left of this heart might fit you?"

 

Her hands lifted up a battered heart; it was small and worn, little bits weathered, but it was bright, shone with such a softness.

 

The little girl's mouth had dropped, "you're giving me your heart?" She asked incredulously, blinking quickly.

 

There was no pause when Sana smiled and whispered, "If it's alright with you."

 

"Thank you, Heartsmith!"

Chaeyoung gasped out, throwing her small arms around the broad shoulders that carried so much weight.

 

"You're welcome."

 

//

 

Chaeyoung tried her best to fluff the pillows behind her, remembering that she shouldn't try to push herself too hard before shoving the pillow hard (she was seven, you couldn't blame her)

 

Her head knocked back against the fluffiness and she brought up a thickly wrapped book in leather.

 

 

"Hello, how are you doing today?" A smooth voice breached the quietness of the heavily cleaned room.

 

"Doctor Myoui!"

 

Chaeyoung looked up in delight.

 

The young doctor was standing in the doorway, signature crisp, white coat ruffling against her frame as she made her way over to the side of the bed.

 

"Your big day is tomorrow." Doctor Myoui smiled, "you're lucky that we found a heart donor just in time."

 

The little girl shook her head, grownups could be such a pain, "*Yes*, and it's thanks to the heartsmith."

 

"Who?"

 

"It's ok..people don't remember her-- even the ones she's helped."

 

Chaeyoung picked up her book and hugged it, "But I remember. I'll always remember."

 

On the back of the leather bound book, glowed a bright red heart. It was small, it was chipped, but it was special.

 

 

Doctor Myoui shook her head playfully, gently pulling out the book and setting it on the bed stand. She ignored the glare and said, "it's time to rest now, you need to be strong for tomorrow." When the little girl compiled and the doctor exited out of the small room, she didn't allow herself to break down until after she had gotten home.

 

The special little girl that had captured everyone's heart at the hospital was going to have a new heart, everyone was happy but the doctor had a secret and she cried when she reached home, her wife comforting her to the best of her ability, it wasn't enough so when Momo was asleep, Mina crept out and sat on the rooftop.

 

 

"I miss you, and I wish you were here.."

 

 

The doctor's secret was simple; her best friend was dead, car accident the past day had left her critically injured, the worse part of the secret? It was Sana, and Sana signed up for organ donating, it was Sana's heart that had made Mina actually fall in love with Momo fully, it was Sana's heart that suffered when the girl had watched her two best friends get married, it was Sana's heart that brought everyone together, finally. It was Sana's heart that was going into the little girl who believed in the heartsmith.

 

//

 

"Hey, Minari.."

 

"I want to let you know that I love you. I love you endlessly and not the friend type of love, real, genuine love."

 

"It wasn't supposed to happen, it just happened..but..if I decide for this not to reach you..then, I'll guess I'll speak to you someday.."

 

"Love you. ~Sana"

 

The note was marked the date that Mina had a huge fight with Momo.

 

The note burned along several other pink notes.

 

One note made it to Mina's hands, but it was too late.


End file.
